Midnight
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: It was exactly like Cinderella except for a few crucial details: A broom cupboard, instead of a ball. Heated snogging, instead of dancing. And no glass slipper, only a hickey he'd left upon her neck and the knowledge of what color her bra had been.


It wasn't exactly "Once upon a time." It was, to be precise, 11:26pm on a Friday, and Scorpius was wandering the corridors.

What, you may ask, would a student be doing out of bed at this time?

The answer may shock you.

You see, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had been studying.

Studying!

Late into a Friday night!

The absurdity might be too much for you to handle, dear reader. But as it were, that is the truth and I simply cannot avoid it. Scorpius Malfoy had been studying for a test that would be given on the following Monday in his most dreaded subject, Transfiguration. It shamed him and irritated him that this was one subject he simply could not master. The rest came easy. He was bright, he followed directions, and he would be a professor's dream if he didn't have such a quick tongue.

However, certain people would find that same quick tongue to be highly enjoyable when put to proper use.

That, of course, comes later in the story.

But you see, Scorpius had been studying for the future test because he knew for certain he would not only dread studying for it over the weekend, he simply wouldn't have time. There was Quidditch practice Saturday evening and a Quidditch match (not for his house, but he would still have to attend anyway) the following evening and he didn't like to study during the afternoon. He found he got too distracted, either with people or with the highly innovative ideas of what he could otherwise be occupying himself with.

Plus, it irked him to think that everyone else was having a good time when he wasn't.

So he had studied, and now he had decided he was tired and wanted to sleep. He looked forward to the prospect of sleeping in and picking up a nice pastry in the kitchens in about twelve hours. You see, he had a friend, Albus Severus Potter (known amongst his friends and peers as simply Al; the rest of the name was simply a drag), who knew secrets of the castle he had learned from his heroic if once-troublemaking father. Al had told him the pear-tickling secret of entering the kitchens back when the two boys had been eleven and hungry.

They'd been friends from the start. Al had sat across from him on the train and said, "Your hair looks stupid like that." Although Scorpius agreed that yes, having his hair slicked back as his mother had done for him did look incredibly stupid, his pride was on the line and so he threw one of his shiny new textbooks at the jet-haired boy. It hit him on the head, leaving a bump that didn't disappear for about a week. It had solidified their friendship in such a way, they knew they would be friends for life.

But right now, Scorpius was not thinking about the best friend with whom he shared a Slytherin dorm, amongst other boys. He was thinking instead about how dark it was and, consequently, how hard it was for him to see. And then he was thinking about the sound of footsteps he thought he was imagining.

But... no, the whispered sound of someone trying to conceal his or her steps was quite obvious to Scorpius' ears. He was surprised the culprit wasn't using a wand for light as he was._He certainly wasn't afraid of getting caught. What was the worst that could happen? Besides, what professor would be out of bed at this hour?_

Yes, he wasn't worried, but apparently, the footstep-er was, for, as the mysterious figure drew closer (though, much to Scorpius' annoyance, not in range of the small ball of light at the tip of his wand), she- and it was clearly a she by the sound of her voice- hissed, "Nox the light, you tosspot."

He gave the dark figure a curious look before doing as he was told. The voice had sounded familiar, but after going to the same boarding school for seven years, hundreds of voices started to sound familiar. He couldn't pinpoint this one to a certain face, though, which only fueled the ever-growing flame of his annoyance.

"Who do you think you are?" he whispered, although he wasn't actually as miffed as his voice would suggest.

"Clearly someone with more importance than you, Scorpius Malfoy, seeing as you put out your light without first requesting a reason," replied the girl, rather logically.

There were sounds coming from down the hall, most likely from a ghost, but just in case, the girl shushed him. He felt her pulling him somewhere by his tie.

"So, do I get to know who you are now, or are you just going to keep dragging me down the corridor like a lunatic?" he tried, stumbling a bit as she lead him around a corner.

The girl laughed. "You don't know who I am? You're even slower than I thought, Scorpius! And I hadn't thought that possible!"

"Oh, well, thanks so much for the compliment but I really should be going now," he said, trying to tug his tie away from her grasp.

But she wouldn't let go. "Oh, really?" she whispered, and this mystery girl suddenly seemed much closer to Scorpius' face than she had been only moments before. His breath hitched and he had the sudden impression that she was going to kiss him. But he couldn't allow that- no, he was a cocky teenaged boy who thought it only his right to be the one to initiate the kiss. So he did, only, he couldn't see very well and planted one on the corner of her mouth. But she quickly rectified this and their lips were together at last.

She pulled away for a moment, and if he could have seen her, he would have known she was smiling. He was about to ask why when he felt her take his hand and lead him a little ways down the hall, where there was a very convenient broom cupboard she pushed him into. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers as they kissed once more, tongues fighting for dominance. He didn't know why he was allowing himself to do this with some stranger, but she felt so good. And he was certain that he wanted to do this again.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?"

She paused, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Someone you've never kissed before."

He gave a laugh. "Well, I already knew that."

"And someone you know."

"Well, who don't I know?"

"Fair enough."

"Can you give me a name?"

"Maybe if I feel like it."

And he was about to ask more, but she'd gone back to kissing him which he certainly did not mine being preoccupied with. As they kissed, her fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt, and she guided his hand to her. She felt so smooth. He kissed down her jaw to a spot on her neck that made her breath hitch and he smirked. He would mark her, and maybe she wouldn't even realize that this would become a way for him to find her. Now he was more determined than ever to do so.

Their kisses continued until suddenly a loud beeping sound echoed in the small room. He jumped, hitting his head on a shelf.

"Ow," he muttered to himself, rubbing his head and looking for the culprit.

"I've got to go," the girl mumbled, lighting her wand and dashing out as Scorpius turned back around to the door. He couldn't see her face, but he caught sight of a flash of bright blue through her white blouse.

"Blue," he muttered to himself, making a mental note.

Stepping out of the closet, he looked down the hallway she was escaping down and saw just the glowing tip of her wand. "Merlin," he added, shaking his head and rubbing his neck.

He had to find her.

He also had to go to sleep.

Ok, he had to find her... tomorrow.

**A/N So here's chapter uno! It's just gonna be a two-shot.**

**I started this a while ago, but never got around to finishing it until now. Gosh. I feel so on top of things, if I only I felt this way about GASM. But that is alright. Yep.**

**Anyways, be a doll and review! Thanks!**

**xx**

**Ali**


End file.
